Give Into Chance
by stealmyylove
Summary: Fiona and Clare are best friends. It starts with a break up to a night out. Clare meets Jake and Fiona dances the night way. Cake, Eclare, Badam, Emogeli and Fiona with an OC. This summary sucks and this story is AU. Enjoy!


**Title: **Give Into Chance.

**Fandom: **Degrassi

**Pairing: **Eventual Cake, kind of Eclare, Eventual Imogeli, Fiona/OC, Adam/Bianca.

**Status: **In progress.

**Rating:** Teen/Mature.

**Notes:** This is an AU fanfiction (they're in college - Eclare never dated in high school - so on and so forth), I do not own any of the characters. Yaddayaddayadda. hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"We're going out tonight." Were not the words Clare wanted to hear as soon as she walked into her condo that she shared, but they were and made her stop on the spot. Clare put her bag down and rolled her shoulders before finally turning her eyes to Fiona Coyne, her roomie and best friend. "Why do you hate me, Fi?"<p>

The other girl grinned, her eyes already rolling as she stood up. "I already laid out your outfit, go get a shower and relax for a bit."

Clare opened her mouth to argue, holding her finger up as she had been about to say she had homework when Fiona gently pushed her towards the bathroom. She went, childishly stomping her feet and grumbling as she grabbed her things and went to the shower, leaving Fiona smirking to herself.

An hour later, she was dressed in the clothes laid out. Fiona broke the rules, as usual. Too much cleavage for her liking ("If you've got it, work it!"), jeans too tight ("You've got a nice ass, show it!"). The heels, she liked though. They weren't scary or dangerous, nor were they too high but they gave her a bit more height which she liked because she was tiny. She fixed her hair, which had gotten a bit longer since high school. Loose ringlet curls was all that she managed before Fiona yelled out no headbands. She scowled in the mirror and rolled her eyes, they both loved headbands but Fiona had been on a kick lately that they both used them too much. It was a comfort thing and apparently they both had to get out of it. Clare sighed and went to work on her make up, keeping everything light and natural before walking out into the living room where Fiona was sitting.

"So if I die from lack of air from these jeans..." Clare twirled when Fiona motioned for her to do so, blushing and flailing when Fiona whistled at her. "Girl, those jeans aren't even that tight. You just like to fight me tooth and nail on this. Are you ready?"

Clare shrugged and grabbed her purse. "Yeah, I guess. Ready as I'll ever be. Is Charlie meeting us there or what?" She was glad she had been looking at Fiona when she asked because her best friend froze and sighed. "Actually, uh... Charlie and I split."

Oh.

Huh.

Clare walked over and pulled her friend into a hug, Fiona laughed but then she was squeezing Clare and she suddenly understood why they were going out. Fiona didn't like talking when things went bad so she'd rather go out and forget the girl who had broke her heart. In two days, she'd come into the condo and Fiona would be eating ice cream and then they'd finally talk. So when they pulled back, Clare gently brushed some hair away from Fiona's face and smiled. "We'll have fun, okay?" Fiona nodded and smiled, putting her forehead against Clare's for a moment before taking her hand and dragging her from the room.

* * *

><p>It was loud and dark, too many bodies and not enough space. She had left Fiona on the dance floor, dancing with some pretty girl and Clare went to get them some drinks. She was only on her third, but she figured she should stop. That was until Fiona had giggled in her ear, shoving money in her hand and telling her <em>more drinks.<em>

The bar was lined with people but she squeezed in and waited until the bar tender walked over. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the screen, shaking her head as she saw that the text was from Eli Goldsworthy, one of her good friends.

_So how is our lady Fi, drunk yet?_

Clare chuckled and typed back quickly, _On her way... but she's dancing with a pretty girl versus being a moopMcmoop pants... so. How are you?_

It took a second or two, her eyes were still looking as she tried to catch the bar tender but he passed her again and her phone buzzed once more.

_Adam and I are hurt that Fiona put the no boy friends allowed rule up, so we're drowning our sorrows with pepperoni and video games._

She rolled her eyes, some things never changed. _Yes, you boys sound so devastated.. We'll go out next weekend or something?_ She wasn't even paying attention to the bar at this point because she was sick of trying to catch the guy to tell him what drinks she wanted.

_Edwards is offering to go out without being dragged? Adam and I are in. Have fun, okay? You and Fi be careful._

She had been about to send another reply when a deep voice sounded somewhere by her left ear, making her jump out of her skin. "You'll never get a drink if you're paying more attention to your phone." She looked up and was caught instantly in the this strangers eyes. "Oh, uhm. Yeah. I've tried." she stammered pathetically, blinking out of it she sent back a quick smiling face and _okay_ before hitting send and going back to attempting at getting the bar tender's attention.

Before she could say anything else, that deep voice was speaking again and the bar tender walked over, clapping hands with him. Clare watched, rolling her eyes. She had only been standing there for a good ten minutes now and the fact that this guy walked right up annoyed her. She huffed and when the bar tender looked at her, she quickly rattled off the three drinks, putting the money down on the bar.

"I'm Jake," The guy said as the bar tender walked off, getting her drinks. "So which one was for you?"

Clare looked into his eyes again, giving him a look. "Why? Oh, let me guess, so you can try to buy me a drink later. Sorry, I've heard that one before."

"What? It wasn't going to turn into a line. If I wanted to use a line, I'd say, what's it feel like to be the most beautiful girl in this room? Except that's not a line, it's just the honest truth." He spoke, looking her straight in the eyes. Clare almost bought it and then she scoffed. "Yeah? How many girls have fallen for that one?" She picked up her drinks carefully and moved to walk away, thinking he'd leave her alone but nope, he followed.

"Oh, you're one of those girls." he was right behind her and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What girl is that?"

He walked beside her now. "You know, the one who is playing hard to get." She didn't say anything and she noticed how every girl had their eye on him. He was gorgeous, she wouldn't deny that but what she didn't understand is why they were all glaring at her. "Whatever you say, Jake."

"Hey! You remembered my name. Speaking of names," He said as they walked onto the dancefloor and she looked around, trying to find Fiona. "What is yours?"

Clare rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "My name isn't important." She looked away again as Fiona caught her eyes, waving her arms around and Clare brushed past a couple dancing and made her way over, Jake trailing after her. She handed Fiona her drink and her dancing partner hers before taking a sip of her Jack and Coke.

"You drink Jack?" She turned around, blinking, obviously having thought that she left him behind him. Why wouldn't he just give up? Clare tilted her head and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

Jake shrugged and Clare felt awkward as they stood in the middle of the dancefloor just looking at one another. "So what's your name?" Clare shook her head and smirked, wondering why she just wouldn't tell him her name.

"Will you at least dance with me?" Clare raised her eyebrows at him and he tossed his hands in the air dramatically. "Look, I'm being real with you, okay?" She simply finished off her drink off and set the glass down before taking one of his hands and tugging him in. "I'll dance with you but you have to work for my name, okay?"

Maybe it was the drinks. Maybe it was the fact that she was scared. Maybe it was because she knew he'd forget her after tonight, but she wasn't offering herself up. Clare didn't like to get hurt, she was the complete opposite of Fiona, who put herself out there. Clare danced and dated, but she never really put herself out there. Clare kept herself hidden, she kept herself safe and something about look in Jake's eyes made her think that he was dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>So that is chapter one! It's off to a slow start, but I'll try to get it going in the next chapter.


End file.
